


Don't

by Rufiney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ray quits RT, but so little, it's about Ray leaving though cause I had to write something a bit cute to heal my broken heart, it's mostly them being cute, like Ryan is scared, so it's the teeny tiniest bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufiney/pseuds/Rufiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is scared of them changing when Ray leaves and Ray soothes him.</p><p>Written as a bit of a goodbye to Ray inspired by Emono's "Blow Me One Last Kiss" which broke my heart a little bit so I had to write this in order to try and stitch my poor heart back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Just a super short thingy that I wrote at work the other day.  
> It's not the first thing I've written and by far not the longest, but it's the first thing I have posted, so please be gentle. I'm a bit scared of posting my things.

"I don't want you to leave "Ryan confessed to his boyfriend whose legs were currently tangled up with his. Ray was lying halfway on top of him,his head resting on his chest while Ryan was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not "leaving" Ryan. It's not like I'm moving back to New York or something. I'm just not going to be at the office anymore. I'll still be over to annoy you, like, every single day." 

"But it won't be the same without you there. Not just for me but for the lads as well. You know Michael and Gavin will miss you like crazy."

"They can still hang out with me all the time. You're making it sound like I'm dying Rye. I'll still be around I just won't be in the Let's Play's anymore."

Ray shifted, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend.

"We'll all be just fine, I promise."

"Normally I would be supposed to try and soothe you, you know? I am technically the Alpha in this relationship."

Ryan sighed.

"I guess that's what I'm so scared of. Like what if you need me? If you're upset and I can't be there to hold you and help you calm down? I'd hate for anything to happen to you because I'm not there. Or to not be able to be by your side instantly if you need me. And what if this changes us? I got to be with you so much in that office and I'm just scared we'll change if you're not there anymore."

Ray gave his boyfriend a small kiss, smiling against his lips.

"I'll make sure to stay exactly the same. I'll be so the same you'll get super bored of me"

Ryan couldn't help but smile back, hugging Ray tightly.

"You better."


End file.
